


A Night To Remember

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Apparating (Harry Potter), Bed & Breakfast, Britain, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, New Relationship, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, dorset, extremely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Newt and Tina finally confess their feelings to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote for Fantastic Beasts, so you’re being warned now: It’s not exactly a “good” fic.

**A Bed & Breakfast in Dorset, England**

Situated in a small room were a coffee table and a couch that faced a window. The opposite wall housed a small kitchen. In a small bathroom directly across from the entry door next to the kitchen area, a toilet, sink, and bathtub/shower combo were squeezed in together. Across from the door to the bathroom was a small closet/storage area. An adjoining bedroom housed two beds, two dressers, and a bedside table between the beds. The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar, and the light from the bathroom lit up a square of the floor. The rest of the rented area was dark.

The bed on the right had two sleeping figures in it. The person on the right was definitely skinnier than the person on the left.

The blanket on the left bed rustled, and then the person on the left moved a bit. Both people in this bed were skinnier than the left person in the right bed.

A few minutes passed in almost total silence.

A small, feminine whisper from the left side of the left bed with a New York accent broke the silence: “Newt?”

“Tina?” came a small whisper in reply from the other side of the bed with a British accent.

“Did I wake you up?” asked Tina in the same small whisper.

“No,” replied Newt softly with a slight stutter.

“Can’t sleep either?”

“Ye—yes.”

“Would you like to talk?” asked Tina. Her voice somehow seemed even quieter.

“I’d like that,” answered Newt, a hint of a smile in his voice, as well as the stutter.

Tina rolled over in the bed to face Newt and he did the same for Tina. Their faces were barely an inch apart. Underneath the blanket, their fingers touched, and then very slowly intertwined. A small smile graced Tina’s lips and Newt gave a grin back.

A few minutes passed of Newt and Tina staring into each other’s eyes before Tina broke eye contact.

“I need to use the lav...” she muttered, slipping her hand from Newt’s.

They both felt a little colder.

Kind of wishing time had frozen right then, Newt quietly slipped out of bed and followed Tina’s path to the kitchen area. Grabbing his wand, he gave it a small flick and two mugs slid out of a cabinet. Miniscule grains of cocoa and sugar, along with blobs of warm water from the sink floated into the mugs. A spoon soared into each mug and stirred. As the spoons slowed to a stop in the mugs, one floated to the coffee table and the other to Newt’s waiting hands.

The noise of a toilet flushing drew Newt’s eyes to the closed door of the cramped bathroom. As Tina attempted to quietly walk out the door, her eyes flitted upwards to Newt’s. With fake nonchalance, he drew the steaming drink to his lips and took a sip.

Tina gave a small smile at Newt’s face as he barely managed to swallow the scalding drink. She was wearing a baby blue nightgown and matching robe borrowed from Queenie. The nightgown and the robe were made from soft silk and had the same embroidered edges as Queenie’s pink version.

“Your outfit is very pretty,” Newt whispered and averted his eyes, but Tina heard it. He blew on the cocoa to hide his expression — his eyes would have said too much.

“Thank you,” replied Tina softly, her hands wrapping around her cocoa mug as it hovered close to her.

Newt wasn’t sure if she was thanking him for the compliment or the cocoa or both as he sat on the couch, still blowing on his cocoa. Tina took out her wand and stirred her mug of cocoa with it for a few seconds as she sat on the couch next to Newt. Using the spoon, she scooped a spoonful and drank it.

“Delicious.”

Newt carefully copied Tina and stirred his cocoa with his wand self-consciously. Adding a steady stream of milk to his cocoa, Newt then stuffed his wand back into his sleeve. Holding the spoon against the rim with his thumb, he took a long sip of the hot cocoa.

“Better?” asked Tina behind her mug, her eyes betraying a smile of sorts. Or maybe just a loss of some self-control. It’s the middle of the night, after all.

“By a lot,” Newt replied after drinking a long sip. Tina downed the rest of her cocoa in one go, leaving a chocolate mustache just above her upper lip.

Once again, Newt and Tina stared quietly into each other’s eyes, slowly leaning towards each other. The mugs they were holding left their hands and floated to the coffee table. Newt reached out his right hand and softly wiped away Tina’s chocolate mustache with his thumb.

“Your eyes really are special like a—”

“Salamander,” they whispered at the same time.

“I know,” replied Tina with a small but excited smile. “That phrase never loses its charm.”

Newt smiled his award-winning adorably dorky smile and Tina let out a quiet laugh.

“And your smile is adorably dorky.”

Newt swallowed and took in all of the features of Tina’s face.

“Do you remember, back in Paris, when I told you I read your book?” asked Tina softly.

“Yes,” said Newt with a bit of his characteristic stutter.

“Well, a more accurate term would be that I read the book three times and then quizzed myself on its contents and then read it once more. And annotated it.”

Tina averted her eyes, thinking: It’s probably the sugar high talking now.

“Until I found that news article about you, Leta, and Theseus, I carried it with me wherever I went,” she carried on, saying everything she couldn’t before because she’s socially awkward.

“And every time one of your letters came, I felt like a giddy school girl again. And I haven’t felt this way in a long time...”

Tina trailed off, searching Newt’s eyes for a reaction, and Newt took the opportunity to confess some things too.

“I feel the same way,” he started, and Tina smirked a little and raised an eyebrow, “Not exactly like a—”

“I understand.” They both smiled, and Tina bit her lip.

“When your letters would arrive I would always read them right away. And when I was done I would put them in my case, so I had them wherever I went. Your penmanship is very beautiful. I was able to tell that you wrote them just by the style of writing on the envelope. There’s a lot of curls and you put hearts instead of dots over some of your I’s.”

Tina smiled nervously, a little embarrassed at being the focus of Newt’s attentiveness, but also, underneath everything, somewhat exhilarated.

“I remember the letter you sent after the niffler babies were born,” added Tina a little breathlessly, “I took the photo out of the letter and put it at my desk at Macusa. You have this huge smile on your face and the nifflers are crawling all over you.”

Postponing the inevitable stare into each other’s eyes, they both looked away, and then apprehensively stared into each other’s, apparently, very mesmerizing eyes.

Biting her lip, Tina laced her fingers with Newt’s slowly, almost as if asking for permission, and told him, “No one has ever paid me this much attention before. And I’ve never paid this much attention to someone else either.”

“My stomach tends to tie itself in knots every time I see you,” confessed Newt.

“Mine too...” added Tina right afterward.

Painfully, nauseatingly, fist-clenchingly slowly, Newt and Tina leaned towards each other again until their faces were so close they had to close their eyes. Tilting her head a little, Tina met Newt’s lips with her own.

Once they pulled apart, their eyes fluttered open and Tina put her forehead against Newt’s.

“I love you,” Tina whispered adventurously.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Newt answered quietly, “I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to the original, since the beginning felt out of character.

“Do you trust me?” Tina asked Newt as she stood up from the couch and stuck out her hand to him.

Newt answered by taking her hand, and with a sandy-sounding pop, they were outside on a grassy hill. The full moon was high above and lit the land around them for miles.

Lacing her fingers with his, Tina commented softly, “It’s beautiful out here.” She paused. “Where is here?”

“Dorset,” replied Newt.

A comfortable silence settled between the two as they took in the landscape.

After a few minutes, Tina bravely, yet softly cupped Newt’s face with her hands and gave him a quick, passionate kiss. As soon as she pulled away they both went back to looking at the scenery.

Newt grabbed Tina’s hand again and gave it a reassuring squeeze as if to tell her what they both have trouble saying with words: I love you.

Tina gave a small smile that reached her eyes and squeezed back: I love you, too.

Her smile was contagious and spread to Newt so that they both looked like little kids in a candy shop; hope, excitement, and exhilaration at the possible future between them subtly showing with their elated expressions.

I suppose this is what love feels like.


End file.
